


Gruff boy and kitten

by purplefox



Category: Persona 4, Persona Series
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Established Relationship, M/M, Oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-27
Updated: 2019-02-27
Packaged: 2019-11-06 09:19:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17937092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplefox/pseuds/purplefox
Summary: Souji's boyfriend has recently been vanishing and Souji needs to know why





	Gruff boy and kitten

Souji was not used to Kanji just vanishing. He had maybe grown used to his boyfriend seeking him out. It had taken time and effort to let Kanji know that Souj appreciated him turning up. That he liked to leave a class and see Kanji and that he liked to eat lunch with him. Alone.

It had taken time to get Kanji to the level that he not just accepted those things he appreciated them. So Souji had grown accustomed to know that his boyfriend would eventually seek him out if he was not there right away. Maybe Yosuke was right and he had been spoiled a bit.

Maybe he had grown a little too used to looking up and finding Kanji trying to tuck his big body into the wall as much as he could as he waited for Souji to spot him.

But even if he had grown a little accustomed that was no excuse for Kanji not just vanishing. Not taking his call either. What if it was not personal business? What if one of them had found a clue and they had to get to the TV world right away? Granted they might just be fine without Kanji. Having Kanji was more of a bonus for Souji than a serious need.

Kanji was strong, the strongest after Souji when it came to persona strength and usage. He was strong but so was Souji. And he was the team leader. He knew how to get around obstacles.

But that was beside the point. He was not used to his boyfriend up and disappearing on him for no reason. He was certain that he had not done anything wrong.

Yosuke might think otherwise but Souji was being considerate and slow. If anything, it was Kanji that tried to rush things. It was Souji who always had to take control of the kiss and guide it back to something sweet before he pushed Kanji down on the floor of his room.

Or in the living room before the tv. Or Kanji’s bedroom. There were way too many opportunities and Kanji never made it easy on Souji. He always had to take it easy and take it gentle. Even take his boyfriend’s face in his hands and kiss him gently until he gasped and broke away to hide his face in Souji’s neck.

Souji was trying. He had restraint. So he knew Kanji vanishing had nothing to do with whatever he may or may have done. He had been perfect and restrained. This most likely had to do with something or someone else. Hopefully outsiders were trying to nag Kanji again. They would get the full deal of the police force if Souji ever caught them. He had just got the cops to see Kanji as a huge blushing teddy bear. No way he would allow Kanji to be provoked.

He sighed and tucked his phone away into his jacket pocket. There was no use debating and thinking about it. The only way for certain to know what Kanji was thinking about would be to ask the person himself. Which was why he had come straight to the store on realizing that Kanji had vanished on him. Again.

He braced himself as he opened the door to the shop. He met the startled eyes of Kanji’s mother and before he could do more than flash her a polite smile she had gotten to her feet.

“Souji-chan, I didn’t expect to see you! Are you here for Kanji? He’s in his room. Sweet boy. He’s been helping me with something. Even though I told him I have it handled.” She pressed a hand to her face as she gave Souji a wry glance. “I said I could handle it but you know Kanji.”

“Yes I do.” Souji smiled. “He’s in his room then? I’ll see what I can do. I won’t disturb him too much if he’s doing something for you.”

X

Brown, black and grey it was a multitude of colours and the little tabby was the loudest thing Souji had ever heard. So small he doubted it was bigger than a pen but the growls it was emitting as Kanji tried to feed it-

“Cute.” Souji closed the door behind himself and Kanji jumped. “Who is the baby?” He pointed at the growling tabby half in the plate that Kanji was trying to fill. “Did you find them?”

“Mom’s cat sitting.” Kanji had a high blush on his face even as he ignored the cat’s loud growls. “She’s really temperamental. She keeps to herself but I know kittens are energetic so I try to give her as much time as I can. It’s just that when it comes to feeding…” He looked back towards the kitten that was in the plate and eating messily while growling. “I don’t know what her problem is.”

“She doesn’t want to share.” Souji crossed the room and took a seat by his boyfriend’s side. He ignored the growls that had increased and instead took the can and mixed up the rest of the food. “I can understand that.” He laughed as he finished mixing things up. He gently stroked the cat and tried to lead her growling face in one direction before he deposited the food in the space she had given up. He got a swipe in his direction for it. “She seems pretty mad.”

“But when she’s done she’s just going to pass out on the bed I made her.” Kanji grumbled as he took the empty can from Souji and placed it in an empty bag. “Thanks senpai.”

“No problem.” The loud eating was just a bit distracting but Souji had honestly had worst. “So kitten huh.” He slid his hand close to Kanji’s leg and smiled at the way that Kanji’s head turned to follow it. “Would have been nice to know.”

“I didn’t think-“ Kanji blushed. “I was just thinking about taking care of her and feeding her. I forgot about you senpai.”

“Is that so.” Souji glanced towards the kitten that was still eating, her little tail high up. She was making a mess. “Good thing I came to remind you about me then.” This situation was actually kind of cute. His big gruff Kanji all gooey over a kitten. It was so cute that he had to be forgiven for wanting a taste.

“Souji-Senpai?” Kanji breathed when Souji drew back from the kiss. His face was flushed his eyes were blown and his lips were wet. And his mother was home. Souji needed to keep that at the front of his brain.

“Nothing much.” Souji gently cradled Kanji’s face in his hand and marvelled at the trust Kanji showed by relaxing and closing his eyes. “I was just thinking I was a little lonely.” He gently brushed his lips against Kanji’s until Kanji sighed and let him in. Souji let his grip turn from a caress to a hold and he deepened the kiss and Kanji melted more against him. This much was fine. For now at least.


End file.
